What the three sisters did while waiting to be resurrected
by Ellyig
Summary: Winifred, Sarah, and Mary are hanged in 1693, and must wait until a virgin lights the Black Flame candle to be resurrected. What they do while they wait is another story...


This fanfic is dedicated to Janie Stamm on her 31st Birthday. Congratulations my little zit on being a kick ass artist and friend. This one is for you ;)

Set sometime and somewhere in the place where witches wait…

It was October 31st, 1693 when Winifred, Sarah, and Mary were hanged. But they didn't simply die. Their spell book had cast a curse that would allow them to be reborn when a virgin lit the Black Flame candle on All Hallow's Eve. So where did they go while they waited for this virgin. Turns out that when waiting for a virgin to light a candle, you wait in a waiting room.

This waiting room is a twenty square foot cube. All the walls are white, and the carpet is a grey and maroon with a diamond pattern going diagonal. Inside the waiting room there are three chairs, one low coffee table with an issue of Golf Digest, a coffee machine in the corner that forever has burnt Decaf Folgers, and finally a clock whose time means nothing.

For the first five or six year the sisters plotted, dreaming of scenarios that involved virgins and escape. The next fifty years the sisters fought tooth and nail, a few times almost killing each other. Around one hundred years the sisters became tired and hopeless. They spent most of their days changing uncomfortable positions of sleep in the waiting room chairs. Around year two hundred things got weird.

It was some day in 1903, without windows or a clock there is no way of knowing exactly, when Winifred rolled over in her sleep on the floor. She was in the middle of a steamy sex dream involving her cheating lover Billy Butcherson. In the dream she told him she would take him back if he ate her out as long as twenty-six rounds of the alphabet took. Billy was on his fifth go of it when she awoke and realized that she had been grinding against the leg of one of the three chairs. She had been so close to coming, but now that she was awake the chair just felt like a hard pole in a grey waiting room. Frustrated she looked around at what else she could use to her advantage. In the corner against the wall was Sarah fast asleep, her blonde hair covering her face. Spread out between the other two chairs was Mary, snoring lightly, her neck in a position that looked like it might snap in two. Then her eyes passed over the Golf Digest Issue. She quietly scooted over on the floor and reached her long nails up onto the coffee table to grab the magazine. She began flipping through the pages seeing one boring white bread commercial model after the next. She had all of these men memorized after all these years, and not one of them even vaguely turned her on. She closed the magazine rolling her eyes and frowning, her two front teeth too large to be hidden by her lips.

Over in the corner her sister Sarah stirred. Winifred looked over still incredibly sexually frustrated. It had been two hundred years since she had been touched in any sort of meaningful way, and in that moment a warm body was a warm body. Almost delirious she crawled on hands and knees towards Sarah. Sarah's modest chest was slowly rising and falling, her cleavage pressing against the top of her corset. Winifred reached her sister and at first, she just watched her, struggling with what she was even considering. But slowly she reached her hands down, one lifting up her heavy skirt and the other slipping underneath to touch herself. As she slowly worked her clit her nipples began to harden. Suddenly Sarah was not her sister, she was a body with curves and nerve endings. Winifred wanted to feel what she had in her dream, she wanted to touch and be touched. She lightly touched her sister's ankle and began to run her fingers up her leg until she reached the knee. There she paused waiting to see if Sarah had stirred. Winifred continued up her leg until she had pulled Sarah's skirt all the way up, exposing her under garments. At first Winifred just looked, continuing to play with her own clit. Then she ducked her head under Sarah's skirt feeling the warmth radiate off of her sister's pussy. Slowly she pulled aside the cloth and began to gingerly run her tongue up the length of her sister's lips. As she began to do this she reached into her own robes and pinched her rock-hard nipple, the sensation driving her wild.

Sarah slowly began to wake to sensation of her clit being sucked. She moaned and ground her hips into the feeling. Still half asleep she ran her hands over her own body, letting the delicious feelings pass over. As Sarah rocked her hips and thrust her clit forward she suddenly felt a hand grasp her thigh. Sarah screamed and jumped looking down to see Winifred under her skirts. Winifred had a wild look in her eye, her breasts exposed and her right hand deep under her own dress. Sarah didn't know what to say, she just sat there stunned. Winifred slowly crawled over top of Sarah and went in for a deep kiss. Sarah sat frozen, her clit still wet and swollen from her sister eating her out. It was too late, Sarah was already turned on and there was no turning back. Sarah reached into her sisters flaming red hair and pulled her closer, wanting to be filled up in any way possible. Sarah took Winifred's hand and placed it on her hot pussy. She grunted as Winifred put two fingers deep inside, slipping into her wetness. Sarah leaned forward taking one of Winifred's hard nipples into her mouth.

On the other side of the room, Mary had awoken and was sitting up in one of the chairs, her mouth gaping open and her legs spread wide. As she watched her sisters grind into each other she furiously worked her own clit, edging herself, waiting from them to cum. Sarah had begun to scream loudly now as Winifred pounded three fingers in and out of her. Sarah starting moaning saying she was going to cum. Winifred stopped abruptly and maneuvered herself so that she could sit on her sister's face as she too went down. Each of them moaning as they rocked closer and closer to climax. In her chair Mary couldn't take it anymore and begins to loudly orgasm, screaming as she squirts onto the carpet below. Sarah and Winifred hear her ecstasy and cum themselves, collapsing from exhaustion.

The sisters, coming out of their lustful haze, looked around horrified with each other. They would have to sit in the waiting room and live with what they had just done for another hundred years.


End file.
